First Kisses
by ditzy-psycho
Summary: Lindsay spills that she and Noah haven't had their first kiss. With their friends bothering them about it,what will they do? Pairings- Noah/Lindsay Alejandro/Gwen


A/N- A short one-shot I wrote,while watching a T.V. show. Hope anyone who reads this likes it. Sorry if anyone is out of character. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

Pairings- Lindsay/Noah, Alejandro/Gwen, and implied Izzy/Duncan.

* * *

Lindsay sat on one of the lounge chairs at the resort. She was relaxing, tanning and distressing. The fifth season Chris had brought them back for was brutal. The pretty blonde was happy to be out of the competition.

Izzy, Alejandro and Bridgette walked up to the blonde.

"Hey, Lindsay." Bridgette greeted. The blonde smiled.

"Hi Bridgette."

"How are you?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm good." She replied.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, Noah's in his room, probably reading a book."

"I'm surprised he's not her with you."

"The three took seats next to the blonde.

"So, how are you guys doing?" the blonde asked her friends.

"Oh, I'm good." The red head answered with a wide smile.

"We won't ask what's got you smiling so wide." The Latino replied.

"I've been out surfing everyday since being voted out. This place is nicer than the place we were staying at for the competition."

"That's true." Lindsay said.

"Alejandro here is just a sad puppy." Izzy quipped.

"I am not, chica loca."

"Yeah, you are." Bridgette agreed.

"You're a puppy?"

"No, it's an expression. It means he's sad."

The surfer explained.

"Aww, why Alejandro?"

"Because," the red head said, "he misses Gwen."

"I...Don't…shut it, Izzy." The Latino replied.

The red head stuck her tongue out. And Bridgette smiled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I got voted out I really missed Noah. It'll be okay. There are only 9 left." Lindsay told him.

"I know."

"Hey Lindsay," Izzy started, "there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Is Noah a good kisser?"

That question caught her of guard. She wasn't expecting it. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Well?" the red head pursed.

"You two have kissed, right?" the surfer asked.

"Well…actually, no we haven't." the pretty blonde replied.

Alejandro arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? You two have never kissed?"

"Yeas, it's true."

"And you have been dating how long?" Bridgette asked. She was about to answer but Izzy beat her to it.

"They've been dating 7 months."

"Why?" the Latino asked the blonde.

"Why…what?" Lindsay asked.

"Why haven't you kissed?"

"I don't know. It just hasn't happened. Noah's waiting for the right time."

"And whens that? When you guys get married?"

The blonde crossed her arms across her chest. "Your mean."

"Sorry," Alejandro apologized, "it's just that unusual."

"It's okay. Don't worry, don't rush into anything."

"Thank you."

"Has anyone seen Duncan?" Izzy spoke.

"Last time I saw him he told me to be quiet because he was hiding from Courtney." Alejandro told her.

Izzy laughed. "Nice. I'm going to go find him."

"Have fun." The surfer said.

"Bye, Izzy." Lindsay said when the red head walked away. She turned to her friends who had smiles on their faces and were trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing they replied.

"Well, I'm going to hit the beach. Later."

"And…I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye guys." Lindsay called after them.

* * *

Noah was reading a book in his room, when he heard a knock. Sighing he got up and opened it.

"Hey Noah." Cody greeted.

"Hi, Cody. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I just came to ask you a question."

The bookworm nodded.

"What is it?"

"I just heard a rumor about you and Lindsay and I wanted to make sure it's true."

"Any rumor about Lindsay and I is false."

"So then you guys have kissed." The tech geek said.

"Wait...What?"

"Rumor is that you haven't had your first kiss yet."

"Well…"

"So, it's just a rumor, right?"

"You see…it's none of anyone's business."

Cody smiled. "So it is true then. I can't believe you haven't kissed her yet? What are you waiting for? New Years?"

"No Cody. Now tell me where you heard the rumor from." Noah asked. The geek shrugged.

"I don't know who started the rumor but I heard it from Katie."

"I'm going to go find Lindsay." The bookworm said.

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Noah walked down the hall.

"Hey Noah." Cody called out. He stopped walking and turned to him.

"What?"

Cody made kissing noises at him. Noah frowned.

"Stop that." And he continued to walk.

* * *

Noah found Lindsay tanning outside. He walked over to her.

"Lindsay."

The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hi Noah." She chirped happily. He took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"You know that someone told practically everyone here that we haven't had our first kiss yet."

"Oops, I think that was my fault."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I was talking to Izzy, Alejandro and Bridgette earlier…" she began.

"And…?" Noah asked.

"Izzy asked if you were a good kisser and I couldn't answer. And Bridgette figured it out."

"Lindsay…"

"Sorry." She apologized.

He sighed. "It's okay has anyone come down here to bother you about it?"

"Duncan came down earlier and made kissing noises."

"That idiot. Did anyone else say or do something?"

"Nope. Just kissing noises."

"Can I ask you something Noah?"

"Technically, you just did." He said. Lindsay looked at him confused.

"Never mind. Ask away Linds."

"Does it bother you that we haven't kissed yet?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I mean I'm really happy right now. I mean it's okay if you don't want to kiss me."

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I really do…"

"Then why won't you?"

"It's just that…" he was cut off mid sentence.

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Sadie asked.

"NO!" they both yelled. Sadie just frowned and walked away.

"Tell me what you were going to say." The pretty blonde said.

Again, just as he was about to speak, he was cut off.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss…" some of the others as well as the employees chanted.

Grumbling, the bookworm got up.

"Never mind. I'll see you later." And he walked away. Lindsay sighed sadly. She got up and decided to go to her room and shower.

'I miss Beth.' She thought as she walked to her room.

* * *

Later that day, Noah sat on the beach. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see Lindsay. The blonde gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey."

Lindsay sat down next to him.

"I was looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" the bookworm asked.

"I want to know what you were going to say earlier. But you got interrupted."

"Oh." he said. Noah looked around and saw they were alone.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"The reason I haven't kissed you yet is that I wasn't sure you wanted me to. And I didn't want to rush the relationship."

"Oh."

"Stupid reason?" he asked. Lindsay smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing you do or say isn't stupid."

"Thanks," he told her. "It's stupid how everyone is making a big deal out of this."

"I know."

"I mean, when it happens, it happens."

The blonde turned to him and smiled. She yawned.

"Are you tired?" Noah asked.

"A little bit."

"Well come on," he said while getting up. He helped her up as well. "I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay." They walked hand in hand until they got to her room.

"Good night Lindsay."

"Good night Noah." She hugged him and pulled back a little.

"See you tomorrow."

Noah nodded in response. They stood there for a few moments, not moving. He was about to say something but didn't get the chance to. Lindsay crashed her lips against his. He responded without a pause. They broke the kiss minutes later.

"Wow…"

Lindsay sighed happily. "Yeah. You're not mad?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"Good." She replied. She let him go and winked.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Meet me in the cafeteria, in the morning."

"I will."

Lindsay walked into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Lindsay and Noah sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Duncan, Alejandro, Izzy and Cody walked over to them and sat down.

"Good morning Noah, Lindsay." Cody said.

"Hi guys." The blonde greeted.

"Or should we say the couple who hasn't kissed." Duncan said.

"Hey Duncan." Noah said.

"Yeah shrimp?"

"Shut up."

"What did you just say?"

"You didn't hear me? I told you to shut up. Hear me now?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

Duncan was cut of by Alejandro.

"Stop arguing. It's too early for it."

"Whatever." The punk muttered.

"So why are you running away from Courtney?"

"Izzy poured red hair dye in her shampoo bottle." He explained.

"In my defense I thought it was Heather's shampoo. But, she won't listen to reason."

"I wonder who got voted off yesterday." Cody asked.

"Well, we'll find out soon. The limousine drops off the person eliminated soon."

"I hope its Justin." Alejandro said.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"It's his fault I'm here."

"Let it go." Duncan told him.

"Want to go see who it is?"

"I would love to but I'm going to go help Izzy with something."

"Good luck with that." Noah told them.

"You can come too, Noah." The red head said.

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh well. Your lost."

Cody got up.

"I would. But I promised Katie I'd help her after breakfast."

"Bye." Lindsay said.

Lindsay, Noah and Alejandro walked outside to welcome the latest cast-off.

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the driveway. The door opened and a familiar figure got out of the limousine.

"Gwen!" Lindsay called out. The Goth turned to them and waved. She got her bags out of the trunk and made her way over to them.

"So you got the boot?" Noah asked. Gwen smirked.

"No I'm here on vacation."

Lindsay hugged her friend.

"It's so nice to see you again. Sorry you lost."

"Psh, I am happy to be out of there."

The blonde let her go.

"What? No greeting for your boyfriend? I am hurt."

"Come here." Gwen said. The two hugged. He went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Don't kiss me in front of them."

The Latino sighed.

"Fine."

"So what's up?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Izzy and Duncan dyed Courtney's hair red." Noah said. Gwen held back a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"And Noah and Lindsay haven't had their first kiss yet." Alejandro said.

The Goth raised an eyebrow.

"That's not true, don't listen to him." Lindsay said.

"We have kissed." Noah added.

Gwen turned to Alejandro. "Don't make stuff up."

"I didn't. It's true."

"Sure. Well I'm going to put my things in my room. See you guys later."

Gwen headed to the resort. Alejandro turned to the couple.

"When did you two kiss?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we kissed last night."

"Really?"

"Yep. We did. Now go help Gwen with her things." The blonde said.

Alejandro nodded and walked back into the resort.

The couple watched him leave in silence.

"Hey Noah?"

"What is it Lindsay?"

"How long do you think word will get around?"

"Give it about an hour. More or less."

"Want to go pool?" the blonde asked.

"Sure."

"Let me just go get my swimsuit."

"No problem."

The couple walked to Lindsay's room. They just hoped no one would ruin their alone time.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the ending. I know it sucked.


End file.
